User blog:LeeHatake93/Template for J-Stars Characters
''This blog is just to create a template for character articles that I will post on my upcoming J-STARS Victory WIki, a wiki about J-Stars Victory VS. '' Naruto Uzumaki 'is the main protagonist of the ''Naruto: Shippuden series, and appears as a playable character in J-Stars Victory VS. '' He is one of the game's four primary protagonists alongside Ichigo Kurosaki, Monkey D. Luffy, and Toriko, starring as the central hero of the '''Hope Arc '''in J-Adventure mode. Gameplay Naruto is a melee-centric character whose moveset revolves around his variations of Rasengan and Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clones). Move List Normal Moves *'Melee Combo, Rasengan Finish - - Naruto performs a quick melee combo and after knocking the opponent away, quickly charges at them with a Rasengan. The Rasengan will traditionally connect once the opponent recovers from being knocked down. *'Kunai Slash' - - Naruto performs a single hit and then attacks with a quick slash from his kunai. *'Melee Combo, Kunai Slash Finish' - - Naruto attacks with a basic melee combo, and completes his combo by attacking with a quick slash from his kunai. *'Kage Bunshin Slam' - - Naruto performs a two-hit combo and summons a clone that he slams into the opponent. *'Uzumaki Launch' - - Naruto performs a two-hit combo and summons a clone. He and his clone then kick the opponent into the air. *'Kage Bunshin Toss (Clone) '- (While in the air) - Naruto summons a clone and throws it at the opponent. *'Kage Bunshin Toss (Naruto) '- (While in the air) - Naruto summons a clone to throw himself at the opponent. *'Rasengan' - - Naruto will attack with the Rasengan. This attack may be used while Naruto is in the air. *'Fuuton: Rasenshuriken '- (Hold for a few seconds) - Charging Naruto's Rasengan for a few seconds will cause him to use the Rasenshuriken, which deals more damage to his opponent. As with the Rasengan, this move may also be used in the air. *'Fuuton: Rasenshuriken (Throwable) '-''' ' (Hold for a few seconds) - If Naruto is in Sage Mode, pressing will allow him to throw his Rasenshuriken. This attack has a large range and may hit multiple enemies at the same time. Once again, this move may be used while Naruto is in the air. *'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu''' - + - Naruto summons a clone who will assist him in battle. *'Spinning Kage Bunshin Combo' - + Naruto summons a clone and spins in a circle before slamming his clone into the opponent. This attack may break the opponent's guard. *'Kage Bunshin Charge' - + - Naruto and a clone charge forward with a single punch. This attack will break the opponent's guard. *'Sage Mode Trigger' - + - Naruto can transform into Sage Mode as long as he has energy. Sage Mode allows Naruto to throw his Rasenshuriken. Sage Mode can be deactivated at any time, and will automatically wear off after a certain amount of time or if Naruto runs out of energy. *'Chakra Charge' - + - Naruto will charge his energy, refilling a substantial amount of his energy gauge automatically. Unlike characters like Goku or Kenshiro, Naruto cannot continually charge his energy. Victory Burst Moves *'Bijuu Mode Trigger' (Victory Burst Only) - Press (R3) - Once Victory Burst has been activated, pressing will cause Naruto to transform into his Bijuu Chakra mode, changing his attacks. *'Chakra Arm Windmill Combo 1' (Bijuu Mode Only)- - Naruto performs a quick double chakra arm attack, spins like a windmill at the opponent, and finishes by slamming his chakra arm into the opponent. *'Chakra Arm Windmill Combo 2' (Bijuu Mode Only)- or - Naruto performs a quick double chakra arm attack, spins like a windmill at the opponent, and finishes with a forward chakra arm punch. *'Chakra Arm Uppercut' (Bijuu Mode Only) - - Naruto performs a spinning chakra arm uppercut attack. *'Chakra Arm Slam' (Bijuu Mode Only) - (While in the air) - Naruto slams his chakra arm into the opponent. *'Spinning Chakra Arm' - + Naruto extends a large chakra arm and performs a backhand slap. *'Chakra Arm Grab' - + - Naruto extends a large chakra arm and slams it onto the oppoent, pulling them toward himself. *'Wakusei Rasengan' (Bijuu Mode Only) - or + - Naruto's Rasengan will automatically change to the Wakusei Rasengan, allowing him to attack with an extended chakra arm, increasing his range when performing this technique. May be used in the air. *'Fuuton: Rasenshuriken (Bijuu Mode)' (Bijuu Mode Only) - or + (Hold for a few seconds) - Naruto will automatically throw his Rasenshuriken once the attack is performed, and this varation charges at a much faster rate than his traditional Rasengan. May also be used in the air. *'Bijuudama' (Bijuu Mode Only)- - After transforming into his Bijuu Mode, Naruto can perform his ultimate attack, the Bijuudama. Similar to Goku's Genkidama, this move may hit multiple opponents at the same time, and will cause a substantial amount of damage. Category:Blog posts